Cancer causes significant morbidity and mortality in human populations. Surgery, chemotherapy, and irradiation have been used to treat and control cancers. However, these approaches are not effective against many late stage cancers. In addition, chemotherapy and irradiation often has severe unwanted side effects. For example, it is estimated that over 230,000 new cases of invasive breast cancer will be diagnosed in women in the United States in 2011. Another nearly 40,000 will die from the disease. Breast cancer is second only to lung cancer in causing cancer related deaths in women. This grim outlook seems to contrast the fact that breast cancer detected early is very curable. However, once it metastasizes the cure rate drops precipitously. The standard of care, surgery and chemotherapy, often do not prevent future metastasis even in patients who have been pronounced cured. Thus, there is a need for novel strategies for cancer control, including the treatment of late stage cancers and cancer metastasizes.